The Saga of the Martian Who Lived
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: In order to allow him the chance to grow up without the death sentence against the use of Magic, a pair of young White Martians send their son, H'ree V'rell, to Earth where he was adopted by Lily and James Potter.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Meets His Girl

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **Author's Note:** This first chapter will undoubtedly seem to be flying by too fast for many people's liking. I did that on purpose. There will be flashbacks to things that occurred during the gaps between each scene in this chapter later on in this story. The main reason I did it this way is because I honestly want as little to do with certain elements in the Harry Potter universe as I possibly can obtain… namely the Dursley family, but mostly Marge.

 **xXx The Saga of the Martian Who Lived xXx  
xXx Chapter 01: The Boy Meets His Girl xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Chapter Begins xXx****

With wide green eyes, a young man's head swiveled in awed disbelief as he took in the utterly devastated scenery before him. There was very little in the way of actual terrain that one could reasonably walk across to reach any sort of destination within this barren landscape. However, suspended in midair just a few feet ahead of his current location was the form of a young girl around his own age.

What bothered the young man about this girl though, was that she was suspended in a pose that he vaguely recognized as being reminiscent of the pose one takes upon being crucified, though there was no cross nor nails. Mustering up his courage, the young man called out, "Hey, are you okay?"

The eyes of the girl, which up until that moment had been closed, snapped open and looked around frantically for a moment before locking onto the form of the young man before her, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Oh, um… I'm not really sure how I got here. One minute I was falling asleep, next minute… bam, here I am. As for who I am, most people just call me 'freak' or something similar. You didn't answer my question, are you okay?" the young man replied to the girl that was floating in the air.

She tilted her head slightly in confusion, "Why would they call you a freak?"

"No idea," the young man replied in honest confusion, "I think it has something to do with how my parents were allegedly 'no good layabouts,' but I only recently began to comprehend the fact that what people tell me isn't what they are really thinking. I'm still having trouble sorting things out… people's thoughts are too loud most of the time."

"I guess that explains your presence here. You are an awakening telepath, and I just happened to be within range of you when we were both falling asleep," the girl replied as she slowly floated down to the ground.

"What is a telepath?" the boy asked.

"We are," the girl replied, "Well more accurately, I am an Empath. Basically the terms mean that you can sense people's thoughts, while I can sense their emotions. Although I should warn you that some people will likely either sense your presence in their minds, or have some form of protection against it, which I should probably consider adding to my own mind at some point… hmm, perhaps some emoticlones will work."

"Right… we should probably properly introduce ourselves… I don't think I want a cute and intelligent girl calling me freak all the time," the boy said prompting the girl to develop a faint dusting of pink upon her cheeks, "Anyways, my name is…"

"Your name is H'ree," a new voice intruded, "Though this was certainly not where I expected we'd be having our discussion, my dearest."

Both children whirled around to find themselves facing an extremely odd looking, though vaguely feminine creature. The creature tilted her head for a moment before speaking without moving her mouth, "My appearance no doubt confuses the two of you doesn't it?"

"Er…" the boy, that had just been identified as H'ree by this creature, stuttered out.

The girl however tilted her head and asked, "Just how did a member of an extinct race get into my mind?"

The creature regarded her for a moment before seeming to sigh and telepathically replying, "You can blame my son for this Miss Roth, I am merely an interactive memory fragment that was encoded into his mind so that he would have someone to explain what is going on when his abilities first begin emerging."

The now named Miss Roth frowned momentarily, before turning to regard H'ree and snarking, "Aren't you supposed to be green?"

"White technically," the elder of the three occupants of the dreamscape stated, causing confusion to bloom on Miss Roth's face.

"Boys Are from Mars, Girls Are from Azarath," the creature sang out.

"But wasn't the title of that book, 'Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus'?" Harry complained.

The girl standing next to him reached over and bopped him upside the head. She then pulled back her hand and shook it a few times, "Oww, what in the Abyss' name is your head made out of?"

"He likely instinctively adjusted his density to protect himself from your fist, Rachel," the female Martian stated, "Which is quite understandable given his home life these past several years."

Rachel's eyes widened and before any of them could really blink, she had dragged Harry into a tight hug, "Sorry, I didn't know! I had a similar.. Well sort of similar, upbringing."

Her left eye then twitched as she felt something within her mind shift, "What did you just do?"

Harry looked up at the female Martian and asked, "What did I just do?"

The older Martian seemed to be trying to contain a giggle, however she eventually hummed in an amused manner before telepathically replying, "It would seem my son has already decided upon a life-mate. In any case, I should really be explaining things for the two of you…"

 **xXxXxXx**

The week immediately following his having first encountered the two females had gone by in nothing less than a blur. During the days he had to do his usual set of chores as was always expected of him by his ponderous whale of an Uncle and his equine faced Aunt. He had by now come to the understanding that there was literally nothing but legal red tape binding him to the Dursley Family, and even that could only ever do so much.

His nights however were spent in the company of Rachel Arella Roth, his newly discovered life-mate, and a girl who while initially annoyed by his continued presence within her mind, had finally started to begin showing signs that she appreciated his presence even if she tried to maintain an emotional distance.

Their time together usually consisted of Rachel helping Harry go over the exercises that she had been using to shield her mind from being assaulted by what she referred to as 'Psycho-Empathic White Noise' which was her attempt at a clinical expression for their ability to hear the background thoughts, or in her case emotions, of every single person within a few street blocks of their location.

When Harry entered their mutual mindscape that evening however, he had to pause for a moment to blink in surprise. He then walked right up to Rachel and said, "Since when have you had sisters?"

That caused the yellow and brown clone to palm their faces, while the orange clone belched, the pink and green clones simply laughed. The two that Harry was facing however looked at him confusedly, one was in a red robe, and the other in a purple robe.

"Which of the two of us are you talking to, Harry?" the purple clone asked.

Harry waved dismissively at the red clone, "That is obviously the sister with daddy issues… so I'd like to think that you are the correct Rachel, am I wrong?"

That got another chuckle out of the pink and green clones, while the yellow sighed and said, "Technically we are all different versions of Rachel. We represent her different emotions. Though the one you are probably looking for is over that hill," she then pointed to a hill just a dozen feet away.

Harry considered that for a moment, "If we were older, I'd probably think I just died and went to heaven, wouldn't I?"

That got a snicker out of the purple robbed version of his mate while the others blushed, "We'll discuss such things when we are a bit older, Harry. Now go see Rachel-prime."

Harry nodded, though he frowned when he sensed the hostility directed towards him from the red cloaked version, so he bounded up and drew the surprised embodiment of rage into a hug, "Just because you have issues with your father, doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you, Rae. Now be a good clone and play nice with your sisters."

He then released the clone and dashed away, leaving a group of highly confused doppelganger's behind him, "Did… did he just hug our rage… and not get pounded into the ground for it?"

"Oh I foresee a highly entertaining future for all of us," Passion said with a sly grin.

Over the other side of the cliff the eyes of the original Rachel snapped open as she downloaded that entire set of interactions and found herself confused over what just happened. When Harry reached her, she dryly commented, "I think the fact that Rage didn't try and creme you can be taken as evidence that even my father approves of you. Rage is basically a manifestation of both my own rage and the door to my father's prison… huh, how did I know that?"

"I might have read her mind and forwarded it to you," Harry admitted.

"You… how?"

"It is really easy for me to read you, Rae, you do realize that, right? I know those clones were supposed to protect you from active mental intrusions, but we are bondmates, you are pretty much an open book to me," Harry admitted sorrowfully, "I'm sorry."

"No, you have no reason to be sorry. I'm actually glad you can read me that easily. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have known about that little flaw in my security grid, the one where my rage is the door to my father's prison, possibly not until it was far too late to do anything about it. Now with your help, perhaps we can figure out a more effective locking system. I'd hate to simply get angry one day and unleash the elder demon unintentionally, after all."

Harry smiled happily at her and said, "Yeah, of course, whatever you want, Rae!"

 **xXxXxXx**

It had been two months since Harry first met Rachel in his dreams. The two had steadily been working on their respective capabilities, and they now both possessed a reasonably useful psychic or empathic attack. As such, today would hopefully be the last day Harry ever spent in the company of his relatives.

Harry was walking in the shadow of his aunt next to his cousin when he heard his favorite voice call out, "H'ree, we are set to begin."

Petunia whirled around, while the name was pronounced differently, it was similar enough to the pronunciation of 'Harry' that it was hard to mistake who was being spoken to. However, because she performed such a spectacular spin, she failed to notice it when Harry's eyes glowed just a bit more intensely than they normally did, and then any ability she once had to perceive the world outside her own mind began shutting off all at once. Dudley however, found himself subjected to an intensely agonizing depression that caused him to collapse as his entire reason for living seemed to run away from him.

Rachel walked up to Harry, tilted her head to look at the woman flailing around on the ground and moaning about how she can't see. Rachel then regarded Harry and said, "Will she ever recover?"

Harry contemplated that for a few moments, "Um… I'm not entirely sure. We should probably get out of here."

He then frowned, "What is wrong with Dudley?"

"I basically just gave him insight into what it means to be a teenager," Rachel snarked.

"How would either of us know what it means to be a teenager, we're both ten," Harry replied dryly as the two started walking off.

"Oh, hmm… I suppose that's a good point," Rachel admitted. She then shrugged and declared, "I'm sure he'll be fine when it wears off."

Harry sighed, "We're terrible people, aren't we?"

"No, they were for treating you the way they did. This is just the easiest way for us to get you out from under their care," Rachel adamantly rebuffed. "It would have been riskier with the whale around."

 **xXxXxXx**

Two hours and lots of walking later, they arrived at where Raven was holing herself up. "Well this is somewhat…"

"A total dump, yes, I know," Rachel admitted with a dejected sigh. She was basically residing inside of a shelled out warehouse on the east end of Little Whinging. It had taken them so long to reach it because they were on foot, and neither of them had figured out a faster mode of travel just yet, though Rachel was certain she was just looking in the wrong book.

"So, I'm guessing you're an orphan just like me, well other than your demon father that is, right?" Harry asked.

"You mean you haven't simply read my mind for that specific piece of information?" Rachel inquired, "Why?"

Harry rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, I'd rather be invited to be a part of your life, rather than simply intrude like I did initially, for which I can't begin to…"

"Stop, you don't need to continue apologizing. I've forgiven you for it," Rachel admitted. She then frowned, "But to answer your question, Harry… I'm not sure what happened. Things were a bit rushed and I don't really remember much. I'm also not entirely clear on everything there is to know about Earth Culture, but I am fairly certain… well there is only one bed…"

Harry's face flushed, "Yes, that will be a bit awkward."

"I could try… um… using meditation instead of actual sleep," Rachel offered.

"And doing that, I'd lose my opportunities to torment Rage and get away with it," Harry replied amusedly, causing Rachel to flush in both embarrassment and amusement.

"I still don't understand how you get away with half the stuff you subject her to on a regular basis," Rachel responded as she walked over to a window and looked out of it. "Hell, I'm surprised I'm able to express as much emotion as I am without unleashing my father."

Harry walked up behind her, and then placed his hand against her head and then intoned, "My mind to your mind… my thoughts to your thoughts…"

Rachel snorted, "I may not be very well versed on Earth Culture, but my mother was a Trekkie of the worst sort, you'll have to do better than that, Harry. What did you actually do?"

"I left a telepathic clone of me in there to run interference with Rage for us. Has all my capabilities and knowledge, which means Rage is at a fundamental disadvantage," Harry admitted.

"I… I beg your pardon?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Martians aren't just telepaths, we're very bloody strong," Harry admitted, "And take a metric crap tonne to take out. Which means that since your skills are more aligned to the metaphysical, and your emoticlones are similar, they are at a disadvantage unless they are all teaming up, and why would the nice clones help the mean clone? Plus, I think Rage subconsciously likes the attention."

Rachel's eyes widened considerably, "That… oh wow. Thank you, Harry."

"Sure thing, Rae."

 **xXxXxXx**

A loud crash sounded as the window to an antique store in a downtown section of Godalming, Surrey was smashed in. A squat overweight man with beaklike nose and who was wearing a finely tailored suit that was at least two sizes too small for him, and who was carrying an umbrella over his shoulder, waddled into the shop as he directed his goons to start collecting any valuables.

Unfortunately for these arseholes, it just so happened that Rachel was currently inside of the shop, with a pair of headphones over her ears as she listened to some music from her favorite band. Oddly, on Harry's suggestion, she had stopped wearing the cape and cowl, and was now dressed in an outfit straight out of Japanese Pop-culture, which she had initially protested, until Harry admitted it made her look cute. She was dressed as an Elegant Gothic Lolita.

A hand grabbed her shoulder causing her to tilt her head. She saw that it was a man, and he pointed at his ear, clearly indicating her headphones, so she took them off, and he said, "I told you to put your hands in the air!"

Rachel's delicate eyebrow raised as she asked, "Are you robbing me?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…" was all she said before she hit him with a devastating wave of mind crippling fear. She then sent a telepathic memo to Harry, " _We've got robbers in Old Tim's shop, Harry… and it looks like they are packing... I believe the correct slang term is 'heat.'"_

" _Right. I'm on my way, Rae,"_ Harry replied.

Rachel had just enough time to raise a wall of shadow in front of her before her position was bombarded with a hail of bullets from the other end of the room. She did manage to save the life of the man who she struck down with fear a few seconds earlier.

Sighing to herself, Rachel muttered, "I really need to consider more practical offensive attacks, however…" she raised a hand in the direction that she knew a metal filing cabinet was located, and uttered " **Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"**

She then jerked her hand in the direction of the hail of gunfire and a loud crash was heard as the filing cabinet plowed through at least ten people, bringing a halt to the gunfire. A voice, clearly belonging to the leader of the goons called out with surprise, "Eh… what in the blazes is this?"

Before any reply could be given to the squat man, what sounded like a brick being dropped into a jello mold from fifty feet in the air was heard, followed by a body hitting the ground. Rachel tentatively lowered her defensive shadows and looked towards the other side of the shop with wide eyes, "What did you do, Harry?"

Harry was staring at his hand with shock written across his face, "Um…"

Rachel walked up, trying to maintain her composure and knelt down next to the penguin-like man whose face was going to need serious cosmetic surgery no matter what happened, his nose would never be the same. In any case, Rachel placed a hand on his chest and began drawing out the pain that he was in as she took it into herself, thereby healing him at least to the point where his life wasn't in danger.

When she finished, she looked up at Harry and dryly remarked, "Next time you want to drop a criminal, do it in a way that won't require me saving their life, a punch to the gut for example?"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

Sighing she said, "Take me home, Harry, I'm about to collapse due to his pain and need to sleep it off."

Harry caught the girl right as she fainted, pulling her into a bridal carry, he sighed to himself and said, "It is at times like this that I wish I could figure out the flying thing."

With that, he stalked out of the shop, completely ignoring the absolutely stunned passersby, though giving a short nod to the owner of the shop, if only because the two children were frequent visitors of his. Harry was also erasing their presence from the minds of their audience and the criminals as he walked. The only one who would even know either of them had been near the shop was the owner.

What Harry didn't know is that the actions of both himself and Raven were noticed by two entirely different groups of people for two entirely different sets of reasons.

 **xXxXxXx**

Bruce Wayne would likely be frightened to realize that there was a person within Britain that was probably more paranoid than he was. That said, he was still paranoid enough to have created surveillance drones the size of the common house fly and have had them sent out to track pretty much every known criminal he had ever heard of if he could find their current hiding place.

It was however, probably just a coincidence that he had been interrogating his surrogate niece, Zatanna Zatara, about how she had managed to discover the Batcave, when the monitor flicked on alerting him to a crime in progress.

What followed after that, had Zatanna giggling up a storm. Bruce tilted his head to regard the young girl, "Clearly you noticed something I failed to see, what is it?"

"Well, aside from the obvious use of magic by the girl, I recognized the boy that clobbered beak nose. Though more to the point, I'm confused by what how he did what he did to said beak nose. Regardless of being able to tank 140 pound flying bowling balls, members of that particular sub-branch of the Homo-Magi species aren't normally capable of caving a person's face in with their fist. In fact most would prefer not to get that close to an enemy," Zatanna explained.

"Oh… please do tell me you aren't talking about the Wizards?" Bruce complained in annoyance.

"Obviously that is who I meant," Zatanna admitted.

"Are they still under the delusion that they are successfully capable of hiding themselves in this day and age?" Bruce asked, even as they watched about a dozen people appear out of thin air and proceed to point sticks at the people in the street and shoot off beams of energy.

"Did you really have to ask?"

"I dread asking this, but who is the boy?" Bruce inquired.

"Harry Potter," Zatanna smirked at him as she watched all color drain from Bruce's face. Of course the man would recognize that name, he had a few business dealings inside of the magical world after all.

Bruce frowned and rewound the video to the point where the young man was just arriving. He then turned up the audio, and started the feed again. What proceeded to play through the speakers, had Bruce swearing, "I think I need to go to Kansas."

"You don't think…" Zatanna frowned as she followed that train of thought.

"It's possible. But I won't know until I've had an opportunity to meet the young man in question, and judging from the girl in his company, it is unlikely he is staying wherever it was that what's his name decided to place him after usurping the authority of his own damn government," Bruce commented, "Unless that is... is she yet another member of the Wizarding Community?"

Zatanna frowned, "No I don't think so. The magic she used was, unusual. I've never seen anything like it actually. I could probably replicate the effects, but not as effortlessly as she was able to do it. I'd also need to know what element she was employing, as I don't think it was as simple as an ordinary shadow. The only person who I can think of who might know where her magic originates from is that asshole with the golden helmet that stole my father from me."

"Then I will work under the assumption that he is out from under the aegis of the Hogwarts Headmaster for the time being. Thank you, now please return to the manor proper. I'll have Alfred look in on your studies, but I must see to procuring passage to England by way of Kansas," Bruce stated.

Sighing, the ten year old, though highly intelligent, Zatanna walked back to the lift and took it up to the manor proper.

 **xXxXxXx**

Four hours later, a highly annoyed Bruce Wayne sat in the kitchen of the Kent Farm as he watched Clark Kent view the recording of the video he had taken from the cave. When Clark was finished, the bespectacled man looked up and said, "I'll admit, it is a bit unusual for a young man to be able to do such a thing, but it isn't outside the realm of what is humanly possible."

"Kent, that young man is ten years old. No ten year old human that is entirely normal, despite the capacity for magic, would be able to cave in a grown man's face. Their bodies just aren't built for that sort of thing."

Clark considered that for a few moments before saying, "And you're worried he's another Kryptonian, aren't you?"

"It had occurred to me," Bruce replied.

Clark nodded, "Well, if he were a Kryptonian, then based on the age you gave for him, the apparent velocity, as well as trajectory, of that punch… well he would have needed to be holding back all but one percent of his full strength not to blow Cobblepot's head clean off of his shoulders. That would likely give you a fair estimate on how much I usually hold back in my fights while on Earth. It is rare for me to need my full strength anyways."

Bruce's face slammed down on the hardwood table between the two of them, "In other words, any time anyone ever wins a fight against you, it is because you let them, isn't it?"

Clark smiled sheepishly, "Kind of."

"Dammit, Clark, go to hell…" Bruce said as he gathered his things stormed out of the room and then left the farm. He did have a plane to catch, he wasn't Kryptonian after all.

 **xXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, in England, four people were gathered inside of the office belonging to Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge. The first was obviously the Minister himself. The second was his Chief Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. The third was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And the last was an absolutely furious Narcissa Malfoy.

"You are telling me that you sealed the wills of Lily and James just so you could send my Godson into the care of that hag?" Narcissa demanded of the Headmaster.

"If I had allowed him into your care at the time, Lady Malfoy, how long would it have been before your sister and her husband tried to kill him? Or your own husband for that matter?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Now see here!" Cornelius started to say, only for Narcissa to raise her hand to stall him.

"Don't bother Minister. Regardless of what bribes he made, my husband was a Death Eater of his own volition," Narcissa replied, "It is a pity he cannot be tried again for crimes he has already been cleared of."

She then leveled a glare at Dumbledore and said, "I don't care what plans you had initially made, you will personally deliver his Hogwarts Letter to him, and then inform him that he does have family that will look after him if he desires it. If not myself, then my other sister. Lest you forget Headmaster, the Black Family is related to the Potter's through James' mother, thus he is part of our family."

Internally she retorted, " _If only through adoption."_ Fortunately she had been taught Occlumency by one of the world's foremost experts in the art, Lady Dorea Potter herself, as had both of her sisters, even if Bellatrix rarely bothered to use it.

Dumbledore heaved a resigned sigh and said, "Of course, I had already been informed as much by both Minerva and Amelia before I even made it to this meeting."

"Good, then unless we have other business, I have a son that is no doubt annoying his betrothed and her sister," with that, Narcissa stood up and left the meeting room, which concluded their business.

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** This story is written as a response to Black Wolf 101's "Rise of the White Martian" Challenge. I have borrowed a few ideas from the chapter blurb made by John Wolfe for this same challenge, however I am also starting the story much earlier than he did, as I feel it is important to provide character background.

This story will feature a progressive evolution of powers, rather than an instantly all powerful superhero version of Harry. Harry can currently lift 12 tons, and when employing his Tactile Telekinesis, this value increases to 100 Tons. Martian Manhunter by comparison can normally lift 1,600 Tons, and when using his own version of Tactile Telekinesis that value increases to 25,000 Tons.

It should be noted, Rage is not at this time in any remote sense of the word 'tamed.' She is just out of her depth.

Links to the character sheets I am using to portray the characters in this first chapter can be found on my AO3 version of this story, the AO3 version can be found on my AO3 Account which is listed under the same user name as I use here on Fanfictiion*net. I hope you all enjoy the story, I am really enjoying this story, and it is really fun so far.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Bat

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Only the original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media or franchise that is depicted within this story. No copyright infringement is intended, as there will be no profit made from this story by its author. The only places that this author has personally posted this story are on Archive of Our Own, and on Fanfiction*net; anywhere else that this story appears, is a duplicate created by parties unknown and without the express permission of the author of this story.

 **xXx The Saga of the Martian Who Lived xXx  
xXx Chapter 02: Enter the Bat xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Begin Flashback xXx****

"H-har–harry! Let… let go!" Rachel cried out in embarrassed distress. It was the first night after she had retrieved him from his dubious relations, and as had been noted, there had only been one bed. Since he had absolutely refused to allow her to attempt meditating, she had resigned herself to sharing her bed with him.

Of course that would have been fine, if it weren't for the fact that he was very clingy in his sleep, and as he stated, Martians were quite strong. "Harry, you're… you're crushing my ribs... Wake up!"

Her panic lashed out and caused him to develop a panic attack, waking him from his slumber as he bolted away from her. While taking heaving gulps for air, he managed to ask, "Holy hell! What happened?"

Pulling herself into a sitting position so that she could catch her own breath, she eventually managed to sigh and reply, "You were using me as a teddybear, you super dense lug."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "You know, normally if someone were to be called dense, they'd be insulted…"

"Why would you be insulted by me describing your physiology?" Rachel replied coyly. "Now we need to come up with a better set of sleeping arrangements, or I won't last a week, and that is apparently a very bad thing."

Harry frowned, before looking around for a moment, "You know, we could probably do with better accommodations. That and we should probably be leaving town too. So, how about we pack what things we can manage to carry, and then… huh I haven't got a clue what to do after that."

Rachel sighed and said, "I actually can get us to the next town over from here. We can decide what to do once we get there."

An hour later and a great deal of ferrying books between Little Whinging and Godalming, the two were in another town and trying to decide what to do from there. Looking around, Harry said, "You know this would be so much easier if either of us actually had a stable income, or family we could ask for help from, aside from the obvious of course."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "I have sufficient money left to me by my mother that we can rent a room in a… huh I suppose in a town like this they'd probably be rooms above a tavern or some such, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, we can do that for a few nights, at least until we figure out a better solution," with that decided the two headed off in search of a place to stay with two heavy bags full of books that Harry was using his Martian abilities to enable him to carry without any effort.

 **xXx End Flashback xXx**

Bruce Wayne stared at the monitor in front of him in consternation. He had of course ordered the fly drone that had been tailing Cobblepot to follow the boy and girl that were responsible for the beak nosed criminal being apprehended. He had hoped to discover where it was that they were staying, which it had been successful in doing.

What he hadn't expected, though perhaps should have, was for the boy to gently lay the girl on one of the beds in their shared room, and then proceed to begin packing everything that wasn't nailed down, or which would be noticed if it went missing, into what was quite obviously a magically expanded trunk.

With a twitching eyebrow, Bruce watched as the room became barer and barer. Half an hour into this activity, the young girl woke up, looked at what her friend was doing, and sighed, before exasperatedly asking, "What did I miss?"

Harry turned to the girl and said, "We had just turned the corner when suddenly about a dozen human minds popped into existence outside the shop completely out of nowhere and began firing off what I presume to have been spells that seemed to be more task focused versions of the general amnesia effect my telepathy allows me to create."

"What exactly were they trying to make people forget?" the girl asked.

"Of all the odd things to make them forget… the existence of magic," Harry replied, "Rachel, is magic supposed to be a secret?"

Now Bruce had a name for the girl, 'Rachel,' "I don't think it is. At least I've never had any problem locating books for my research since getting here. That said, there might be a reason these unknown sorcerers are hiding their existence. Were we followed?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, before saying, "I… I don't think we were."

"Then why are we all packed up?" Rachel asked.

"They somehow arrived on the scene less than two minutes after we left. That is an inhumanely fast response time for any form of law enforcement that I am aware of. What is more, these spellcaster's seemed more concerned with protecting their big important secret than they were with apprehending the people responsible for the secret being blown. I noticed that no one did anything regarding the perpetrators until after the secret was covered up and the spellcasters had summarily vanished."

Bruce had to admit, this young man had gotten a rather bad first exposure to the world most people expected him to be a part of.

"Well that is rather disconcerting," Rachel admitted. She then tilted her head. It was then that Bruce realized she was looking right at the camera. Standing up, Rachel walked over to where the probe was quite obviously perched, hovered over it for a moment, before saying, "Someone is peeping on litttle two kids who are having a private discussion. Whoever you are, if I ever see one of these things in my private quarters again, I will make sure that what happened to beak nose today looks tame in comparison to what I do to you when I find you. I hope I've been understood."

She then slammed her hand down on the fly probe, smashing it to smithereens. This caused Bruce to glance down at the time stamp, "Damn that occurred before I even got to the Kent Farm, and I only just noticed it? They could literally be anywhere in England by now!"

 **xXxXxXx**

Harry and Rachel both stared in confusion at the large manor that stood behind a gate in front of them. Hesitantly, Rachel asked, "Where are we?"

For Harry however, something about this building set off countless alarm bells for him. It was like he was staring at a friend he had long since thought dead, or who had not yet been born. "Rachel, this… this house exists outside of the normal flow of time as we currently understand it."

Rachel frowned, "I didn't think humans had the capability to construct something like that, magic or no magic."

"Who said anything about humans, cutie," an amused voice asked from behind the two of them, causing them both to whirl around.

When they turned around, they found themselves face to face with a beautiful woman with deathly white skin and a hairdo that was even more unkempt than Harry's own. She was dressed in an outfit that resembled a punk rockstar or something, and was carrying a black lace umbrella in her hand that she had planted the tip off into the ground to somehow support her weight as she leaned over to give the two children an ample view of her cleavage.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see either of the two of you for quite some time. It is very rare that I get guests who are only staying temporarily you know. Then again, anything for family as they say."

"You… you're something like my great-great-great…"

"Don't stop adding those until you reach a staggering twenty 'great's, H'ree," the woman tittered, "And yes, I am your very distant grandmother, both on Mars and here on Earth. I am still trying to figure out what I did to annoy my eldest brother enough that he'd allow that sort of snarl to develop in our own family tapestry. Now what can Granny do for my cute ickle Harriekins and his equally cute Rae-Rae?"

"Would you buy the excuse that we simply took a wrong turn inside the Astral Plane?" Rachel snarked.

"Now now, I'm trying my best to be pleasant for you two," the woman replied. "I really would prefer to just reap that entire planet you two currently reside upon. It would save me a lot of headaches in the long run. But no, two things are stopping me. One is our young man here. And the other is a farmboy over in Kansas who would likely survive it if I caused the sun to implode, and would then pull some deus ex machina out of that fortress of his that would also likely survive and cause the entire collapse of the star to undo itself. Kryptonians are seriously more annoying than the people of Gallifrey."

"You… you're Death of the Endless?" Rachel realized in utter shock and not a little fear.

"Well who else would I be. Nice to meet you Granddaughter-in-Law. And never you fear, neither of you has reached the end of your threads just yet. Though I am still wondering what I can do for you?" Death elaborated for them.

"We just needed... Um, well to be frank we need a more permanent and secure place of residence. We had to leave our inn room because a flycam followed us home," Harry explained.

"Is that a fly sized camera with wings, or a camera that is attached to an organic fly?" Death asked.

"Which option would make me feel less violated?" Rachel asked in a dead tone.

"Well, given the reality you two are from, there is only one individual I can think of who would have fly sized camera's with wings and who would actually even bother having it follow two children back to their inn, and you don't have to worry about him, he's mostly just concerned for the welfare of children. The other option could have been any number of people, each less savory than the last," Death replied with a shrug.

"You aren't actually going to offer us a place to stay, are you?" Harry inquired.

"Why on earth would you want to stay with me when you can actually go back to the world of the living?" Death snarked, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make plenty of social calls, though I can't promise to be completely tactful with them. Then again, in a few years… oh in a few years we might be able to get up to great fun, after all, by then you two will be my Master and Mistress, and then I can do anything for you that you want me to do."

That caused both children to bloom into monumental blushes, but they could only contemplate it for a moment before they woke from what was clearly an induced dream cycle.

 **xXxXxXx**

They eventually did manage to find a place to stay. It was actually quite cozy for a condemned manor house in the suburbs of London. It only took a little telepathic manipulation on Harry's part to convince the town that they didn't want to demolish the building anymore, after all it was a historic landmark for crying out loud.

They ended up managing to hide in this small town from the end of December well into the summer months without using a single ounce of their respective magic, thereby allowing them to fly under the radar of the spellcasters that had caused them to leave Godalming, earlier that year.

However, some things would not be so simple for them to hide from. It was a very early morning and Rachel was walking down to the kitchen from her room, dressed only in the pajamas that she had started wearing ever since Harry told her to lose the cape and cowl unless they were actively fighting criminals. The outfit was very cute for someone her age, though she disliked it immensely since it was largely pink in color. Pink was absolutely the worst color for her, unless worn by her pink emoticlone.

When she arrived on the ground floor, her attention was drawn to the window to the left of the front door. It took only a second for her to recognize the presence of an owl pecking it's beak against the window. Shaking her head in bemusement, she simply filed it as yet another oddity of the lifeforms native to Earth, and proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

It was only when she arrived in the kitchen, which had even more windows, that her eyebrow began twitching. "Why is there an owl for every window on the ground floor?"

Harry looked over at her from where he stood sipping some coffee, which was a guilty pleasure of his, as he would frequent a cafe that actually served coffee by taking the underground from Little Whinging to a few towns over, whenever he wouldn't be missed. "I'm not sure truthfully. But the seem to be carrying some sort of parcel. I'm rather hesitant to actually find out what is in it."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "Seems like a sound idea."

There was a loud whiz of sound followed by the sound of parchment hitting wood. This time both Harry and Rachel developed twitching eyes. Growling, Harry said, "I suppose it was too much to hope that Owl's still didn't know how to use a letter slot wasn't it?"

 **xXxXxXx**

An hour later, while Harry was messing around with the absolutely ancient billiard table and Rachel was reclining on a nearby couch with a book in her lap, the two of them immediately stiffened as they both felt the spontaneous arrival of two minds at their front door.

Harry glanced at Rachel, who was wearing a casual summer dress done up in a floral pattern, though the colors were a fair bit muted. He then said, "Stay here where it is safe, Rachel."

"I'm not a baby, Harry. I can take out most humans if push comes to shove," Rachel retorted as she looked up at Harry, who was wearing an outfit that greatly resembled what Hugh Hefner would wear anywhere he went, though in Harry's case he only really wore the outfit at home and it wasn't really as expensive as what Hugh wore. "Plus, I'm not sensing any hostile emotions, they are mostly amused."

"Right, I just, I don't like it when you are in an unknown situation. That thing with Beak nose scared me," Harry admitted.

"I know, and I appreciate your concern. But I don't think we have anything to be worried about here. Shall we go meet our guests?" Rachel inquired.

"Fine, fine. But get behind me if they start casting spells," Harry said.

"I'm the one with the shield, Harry, remember that," Rachel retorted as the two made their way down the hall.

Upon opening the door, the two of them were greated by a young girl about their age who had red hair that was done up in pigtails. The girl was wearing a similar summer dress with done in pinstripes rather than floral patterns. Next to her was a stern looking woman with a monocle over one of her eyes and who was dressed in what appeared to be some form of military uniform, though not one that either Harry or Rachel recognized.

The woman knelt down, picked up one of the letters and looked it over, "Do you make a habit of ignoring your mail, Heir Potter?"

"Heir?" both Harry and Rachel asked in mutual confusion. Harry's biological mother never mentioned that he was the heir to anything. And neither did Death, though in her defence she likely couldn't say much of anything useful.

"Auntie, I don't think either of them has any idea who we are, or what Harry's significance to our society actually is," the girl said in a conflicted tone, "It is also quite clear that this is not a crystal palace, and she is not a fairy princess."

Harry chuckled, "Hmm, I wonder what she'd think if we told her what you actually are the princess of, Rae-Rae."

"Don't you dare bring my father into this discussion," Rachel declared before whacking him on the head. She then winced, "Would you stop turning your head into the equivalent a ball of iron every time I try to smack you, Harry?"

"Only when you stop trying to smack me," Harry retorted.

The older of their two guests blinked, "I feel like I'm back in Hogwarts. The two of you sound just like Harry's parents in how you are interacting with each other. Can we come in?"

Harry glanced at the two for a moment. What neither of their guests knew was that he just scanned their minds for any hostile intent. He didn't find any, but he did find something odd. Activating his link to his mate, he asked, " _Rae, can you scan their emotions?"_

Rachel frowned but did as asked. She then narrowed her eyes at the young girl, "Why are you jealous of me?"

"I, huh?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Alright, now I suppose had definitely go inside," the girl's aunt said.

 **xXxXxXx**

Once they were inside, the woman jabbed a finger at Rachel and said, "Why did you use Legilimency against my niece?"

"What is Legilimency?" both Harry and Rachel asked in perfect unison.

"The ability to perceive the thoughts of another. It is a very advanced form of magic, and strictly regulated," the woman declared.

"I'm a natural empath ma'am, and Harry is a natural telepath. We did not mean any harm by it. We didn't even know laws existed regarding such things," Rachel supplied.

"Natural… oh, oh dear," the woman muttered, "This likely won't go over well with certain members of our society. They like to believe they can keep their secrets in spite of never bothering to learn Occlumency."

"What is Occlumency?" Harry asked, "I understood the meaning of the root words that made up that word, but not sure what the significance is."

"The art of shielding one's mind, Harry," Rachel supplied, "Or in my case, the color coded clones you like to chase around while we are both asleep."

"Chasing your clones around doesn't require any mental exertion, so I actually get rest. You on the other hand…" Harry retorted.

"I try and keep myself from falling into fits of laughter while you are making my clones laugh. Yes I know, utterly futile, but I try all the same," Rachel replied with a dismissive headshake.

"Auntie, they're like an old married couple, aren't they?" the girl inquired in both dismay and amusement.

"Based on the fact that he is actually able to enter her mindscape while they are both asleep…" the woman uttered, "Are you two soulbound?"

Harry gave her a confused look, but Rachel nodded, "That is about as good of an explanation for what is going on with us as what is actually going on with us. There isn't actually to my knowledge an equivalent word in the English Language for it. I only know what the actual word means due to having it translated for me in my mind."

"Then I suppose we should probably explain why you felt jealousy from my niece, young miss," the woman said.

"You'll likely have to get used to that if you decide to accept the invitation to Hogwarts," the girl smiled, "Though now that I know what is going on, roughly, I must say I'm not as jealous, just amused."

Harry tilted his head to regard the girl, then blanched when she purposefully supplied him with why she was amused. "Did not need to be reminded of that, Susan. Thank you."

"What did she remind you of?" Rachel inquired.

Susan also was confused, "You already knew how grouchy teenage girls can be when they are on their period?"

"Telepath… I swear, almost every time I walked past the Little Whinging high school, one of the first things I picked up were the words 'man, my girlfriend is such a bitch,' or some variation thereof. I can't tell you how thankful I was when Rachel succeeded in teaching me how to block out thoughts I wasn't actively looking for."

"You ever call me that, Harry, and you are… are… are…" Rachel started to say as he quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Aww damn, I'd never be able to make any sort realistic threat against you given how much my Rage let's you get away with, would I?" Rachel realized a bit meekly.

"Nothing short of asking your father to deliver a shovel speech would work, I imagine," Harry assessed.

"Are you insane?" Rachel asked.

"Well, given who my distant grandmother turned out to be…" Harry surmised.

Rachel frowned, "I don't know who I'd wager on in such a conflict, your grandmother or my father. Both of them are just not people we want to bring to the dinner table."

Rachel then blushed as she noticed that the other two occupants of the room were staring at them confusedly, "Sorry, we'd say more on the identities of our respective relations, but we aren't exactly on the best terms with my father, and Harry's distant grandmother isn't someone you like to bring up over a polite conversation."

The elder of the two nodded, "I'll take your word for it. Anyways, as my niece was saying, Heir Potter, you are quite famous within Wizarding…"

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupted, "Did you just say 'Wizarding'? You didn't perchance mean 'Sorcerous' did you?"

"Is there a difference?" Susan asked in confusion. Her Aunt however seemed to know what was implied.

"Maybe once a very long time ago, the two terms would have been synonymous. However, there are now two distinct species of magic using humans on this planet, though Veela probably count as a third. I'm not actually certain how a scientist would classify a Veela if they knew about them. Most people in the mundane world are only familiar with those capable of Sorcery, many of whom practice their art in a manner that actually allows them to blend into mundane society, stage magicians, hermetic orders, etcetera. What Witches and Wizards practice, would probably best be defined as 'Erudite Sorcery,' meaning we learn it by being taught in a school, complete with homework and examinations."

"Don't bring up the exams, auntie, you don't want to scare them, do you!" Susan complained.

Harry frowned as he instinctively got the unspoken words, "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, abbreviated as NEWT? Are you people trying to be the laughingstocks of the entire universe?"

"Neither of us are responsible for the perpetuation of unfortunate stereotypes within our community. In any case, I've been asked by a dear friend to both locate you, and inform you that if you ever need the support of a family member, both herself and her sister are willing to come to your aid. From what I understand, they are related to you via your father, James. She also told me to inform the two of you, not to trust Headmaster Dumbledore any further than you could throw him…"

At that statement, Rachel suddenly stiffened momentarily, before saying, "Excuse me… I need to go…"

She then bolted from the room, though they heard her begin laughing halfway down the hall.

"What did I say?" the woman inquired.

Harry grinned mysteriously, which caused Susan to roll her eyes. "One of the two of them can obviously throw a grown person a considerable distance, Auntie. And judging from earlier comments made by Rae-Rae made, my Galleons are on it being Harry with the throwing arm."

"You are a very observant girl, aren't you?" Harry inquired.

"I'm smart too. How else do you think I figured out how to make you see the thoughts I wanted you to see and not the ones you were looking for?" Susan inquired.

"Incidentally, Susan is absolutely abysmal at proper Occlumency," her Aunt stated.

"I'll see what we can do to help her with it. Now about Hogwarts, how are we meant to attend when we haven't got any school supplies? We've only really been making ends meet due to a trust fund Rachel's mother set up for her prior to her death,"

"You are both orphans?" Susan asked.

"No, her father is still alive, we just don't like interacting with him if we can help it. Seriously bad stuff happens if he visits," Harry stated.

"The way you talk about this man, it sounds almost like you are talking about the man who killed your own parents, Heir Potter," Susan's aunt stated.

"So, they didn't die in a car crash?" This was another thing that the memory of his biological mother did not see fit to inform him of.

"Oh good heavens, no. I don't think either of them even knew how to drive a car. Nor did they make a habit of visiting the parts of Britain where cars are more common. Your parents lived in a very out of the way village where you could walk from one end of town to the other in less than ten minutes, Anyways, the man who killed your parents was little more than a terrorist trying to carve out a name for himself, and nearly succeeded in conquering the Wizarding portion of the United Kingdom, before whatever happened at your home that night killed him."

Harry tilted his head to the side. That didn't make a lick of sense. "He can't have killed both of my parents and then wound up dead himself without something else in play."

While Harry said that, he sent a mental memo to Rachel telling her to gather the clones and and invade his half of their shared mindscape. Something was very wrong here, and he wanted answers. Oddly, neither of them had actually set foot in his half of the mindscape up until now.

Meanwhile, Amelia Bones tilted her head, "Yes, that is likely true. But I was only a rookie Auror back then, and the entire event was classified as a threat to national security, which meant only the Unspeakables, Chief Warlock and Minister of the time were allowed to be involved."

"I am likely going to kick myself for asking, but who were the Minister and Chief Warlock of that time?"

"You needn't worry yourself about Former Minister Bagnold, she is very happy in her retirement. As for the Chief Warlock… Dumbledore," Amelia replied.

"And he still is," Susan supplied.

"Thank you, Susan," Amelia replied.

"So he is headmaster of the nation's school for magic, and the head of their jurisprudence council as well?" Harry asked.

"He's also the highest ranking member of the Wizarding version of the United Nations," Susan chipped in.

"That seems like far too much consolidated power for one man to possess. Have the people the Wizarding World never heard of the concept of 'checks and balances'?"

A very deep and gruff masculine voice sounded from the door to the room, "You'll find that the wizarding population lacks any common sense at all, Mister Potter."

Everyone's attention zeroed in on the newcomer, with Amelia drawing and raising her wand in the direction of the newcomer. When Harry realized what he was seeing, he snarked out, "Holy Oleo, it's the Batman!"

The two women in the room looked at Harry in confusion, and even the Caped Crusader arched an eyebrow beneath his mask. "What on earth?"

Harry felt Rachel and every single one of her clones smack something inside of his half of the mindscape that caused him to wince in pain. He then heard her exclaim " _Bingo!"_

"Oh damn…" Harry groaned, "Rachel… please have mercy…"

Susan smirked at him, as she noticed his wince, "Let me guess. She just found a location where you can't defend yourself from her smacking you, didn't she?"

Harry whimpered as he nodded in agreement. He then looked up at the man, and frowned, "How come I can't see into your mind?"

"I had wondered if that would work. I'm glad it did," the bat stated, "I simply used advanced technology to simulate what I presumed to be the properties of the helmet that a rather famous comic book character likes to wear so his best friend can't read his mind."

"You did that just to protect your identity from me?" Harry questioned.

"Heir Potter, do you know who this man is?" Amelia asked.

"Eh, yes…. And sadly no. I know he is a highly wanted criminal, at least that is, if you believe the bullcrap put out by GCPD. He's right up there with Mister 'I wear my undies outside my pants while flying around at mach speed' in how wanted he is by their respective law enforcement agencies… Ow… dammit Rachel! Let me snark, it's not everyday you meet a vigilante."

Suddenly a black raven manifested in the room, "Harry, be nice to our uninvited guest. But do remind him that if he ever peeps on us while we are in our bedrooms again, I will eviscerate his manhood."

Both Harry and and the cowled man winced at that, and the Bat intoned, "Your girlfriend is a charming girl."

"She just doesn't like people invading her privacy," Harry stated testily, "She lets me get away with it, but if it is anyone else, they had damned well have a good reason for it."

He then sighed and said, "Now I was fairly certain I covered our tracks well enough for you not to find us again, Mister Bat. So how did you locate us?"

"I asked a friend of mine if he knew where the two of you were holed up, and he asked an old drinking buddy of his named Alastor…" The bat started replying.

"You don't mean Alastor Moody?" Amelia asked as she lowered her wand.

"You are familiar with the man?" the Bat asked.

"Right that tosser is fired, and if I had my way, he'd be in Azkaban by tomorrow night," Amelia sighed. "Mister Bat, I don't suppose it occurred to you that this is an internal concern for our society, and not something that a foreigner, who may or may not possess the ability to utilize magic, has any business meddling in?"

"Ordinarily I would have been inclined to agree with you ma'am," the Bat stated. "Except that Mister Potter here managed to make an enemy out of a rather influential member of Gotham City's social scene."

" _Right, girls keep looking. I need to go deal with Mister Bat as he seems to be running rampant over this conversation,"_ Rachel declared in Harry's mind, causing him to blanch.

"Yeah this is about to get messy," Harry sighed.

A very ticked off Rachel opened a portal from where she had been meditating into the room they were congregated in, tilted her head to the side and said, "Nice mask."

Batman's eyes widened in shock and fear as he was bombarded with the exact same level of mental stress that caused him to fear bats in the first place. Fortunately, he had conquered that fear many years ago and was only staggered by it. "God damn, I really, really need to find a better way to field test experimental technology than to wear it into the field myself. That was most unpleasant."

"By the way, Bruce," a voice intruded into the Batman's attempts to refocus himself, making him instantly aware his surroundings, what caught him off guard was that he was now being held off the ground by what appeared to be a field of black telekinetic energy. It was strong enough to keep him restrained, and was quite obviously coming from Rachel. That wasn't the most concerning bit though, it had been the young man who had spoken his actual name.

"We can piggyback our abilities off of one another. When she bombarded you with fear like that, I was able to learn everything there is to know about the Batman," the young man stated.

As soon as that was stated, the Bat glanced at the HUD hanging over his right eye and frowned, it had been a full five minutes since he first felt the wave of fear and when he actually overcame it. Rachel entered the conversation, "In any case, if Mister Cobblepot was dissatisfied with his nose-job, which from what I have heard is a vast improvement. I am sure we can schedule another face pounding for him, isn't that right, Harry?"

The bat sighed, "Can I at least recommend a mentor for the two of you who actually shares your enthusiasm for reconstructive surgery?"

"Who did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Hawkgirl," the man replied.

"Isn't that the angel that likes to bash people in the face with an extremely large morningstar that looks much too heavy for a girl her size to actually be swinging around at those speeds?" Harry asked.

The bat nodded slowly, "She is actually on extended leave from the Justice League at the moment. Actually, based on your abilities, Mister Potter, I believe Martian Manhunter might also…"

"Yeah no…" Harry said. "We'll agree to meet Angel girl, but not the Martian."

Amelia sighed, "I guess this has something to do with why your mother and father went incommunicado for a full nine months prior to the announcement of your birth?"

Harry nodded. "I can guess why based on the content of this conversation. Harry, you must promise me to never reveal your true heritage to anyone at Hogwarts who has not proven themselves to be one hundred percent loyal to you and your young friend before anyone else. That means I am exercising my authority as Head of Magical Law Enforcement, to give you permission to lightly scan the minds of others. Do not dig for information if your first scan is rebuffed, as that likely indicates a person capable of Occlumency. In that case talk to the person instead."

"I'll go on the assumption that you are also a Martian, which actually puts my mind a bit more at ease as Martians are actually easier live with for the most part if J'onn is an example, than Kryptonians are. Arrogant sod actually admitted he lets people win just so he doesn't get bored when I spoke to him earlier. At least I can be fairly certain J'onn actually considers Earth to be his home, as I can likely do the same for you since you grew up here," the Bat stated.

He then sighed and said, "I'll get in touch with Shayera, and send her in this direction. Can I be reasonably certain this is where you will be for at least the next few weeks?"

Harry glanced over at Rachel, who swiftly nodded, "At least until we head to Hogwarts. We're both very curious to see what this school of magic has in it's library if nothing else."

"Definite Ravenclaws," Susan declared with a grin.

"Which is probably one of only two Houses at Hogwarts where they would actually be able to have a somewhat enjoyable education. The other being your preferred house, Susan," Amelia stated. She then frowned "It will likely get denied by the Headmaster, but I'll send my suggestion for the two of you to be issued a private suite. Usually only married couples who are still attending are given such accommodations, but…"

Rachel sighed, "As long as no one touches my mirror, there shouldn't be any problems with me sharing a dorm room with people other than Harry."

"Heh…" Harry muttered, "Susan, you've been mostly agreeable to us. If we agreed to join whichever house you were planning to join, would you be willing to play interference between Rachel and any idiots with a death wish?"

Susan frowned, "No, I'm not a silly Gryffindor. You can let the bozos fend for themselves if they anger your bondmate."

"I like her," Rachel admitted… "Hey where did Bruce get off to?"

"He walked out while you were contemplating how best to maul our future classmates, Rae-Rae," Harry admitted.

"Right, you asked how we would get your school supplies. We can do that next weekend. I will collect the two of you, and then we can meet up with your godmother, Harry. I make no promises on the conduct of her son if he joins us for the trip, which will likely happen as has pretty much been refusing to enter Greengrass Manor for the past three weeks, and his father refuses to babysit unless it helps his public image."

"Incidentally, he always runs crying to his father whenever one of us girls decides to knock him down a few pegs," Susan admitted.

"That is because his mother sympathizes with all females forced into either of their companies," Amelia said, "Now we had best be off. It was an interesting visit you two. Can't say how I feel about learning that there a costumed vigilantes trying to enforce their own law across the ocean."

Harry smirked, "And that Rae-Rae, is why I made you lose the cape and cowl."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "So much better if the criminals fear the real you, rather than some myth you create around yourself."

Amelia sighed, "Not what I'd have hoped you'd get out of this entire day, but beggars can't be choosers."

 **xXxXxXx**

Half an hour after the Bones women had left, both Harry and Rachel were inside his half of their shared mindscape staring at something utterly horrific. "What the name of my Great Grandmother Death is that?"

"That is not any form of sorcery or wizardry I have ever heard of," Rachel admitted in a shocked whisper, "But it is definitely magic in origin. This shouldn't be here, but I have no idea how to excise it."

"We'll ask Miss Shayera when she gets here," Harry said.

"Why ask her, rather than Madame Bones?" Rachel asked.

"A couple reasons, but it might be best if we discussed them in a location where whatever that is, is unable to eavesdrop, assuming it is sentient at all," Harry said, "At least it isn't mobile or aggressive from what I can tell… just extremely foul."

"Can you read it at all?" Rachel asked.

"No, and that is what bothers me about it. It is like a big empty void inside of my mind," Harry admitted.

"Let's get out of here, this entire area creeps me out, and that isn't easy to do," Rachel said as she shivered in disgust. This entire section of Harry's mindscape felt diseased due to the presence of whatever that thing was. As such the two children rapidly retreated to a safer location, where they proceeded to vacate the stomachs of their mental constructs.

 **xXx Chapter Concluded xXx**

 **Author's Note:** This one went a bit longer than I expected it to, and covered a great deal of information. No, Moody won't end up in Azkaban, that would be far too inconvenient. And also, did any of you really honestly expect Dumbledore would do what Narcissa wanted him to do?

This Dumbledore isn't going to be a simple MOB carbon copy. He has valid reasons for what he did in regards to Harry, as was highlighted in his discussion with Narcissa, at that point in time, and on short notice, Harry was better off with Lily's sister. That said, revealing all of those reasons all at once would defeat the purpose of the story.

Updated Mutants & Masterminds stats for Harry and Rachel that include the piggybacking ability have will be added to the library I am building and linked over on the AO3 version of this chapter within 72 hours after this chapter is first posted, please feel free to check them out at your leisure.

 **Additional Note:** Fair warning… I am currently in the process of writing the sixth chapter of this story, but my attention to this story has slowed down as other things, namely the news that the next season of Sekirei is on it's way, have caught my interest. Please do stay tuned, as I have not given up on this story, it just might take longer for chapters to get published. I also have an idea in the works for a Sekirei / Potter fic.

 **UPDATE:** Blargh... apparently I need to actually watch videos on youtube before just assuming that something is true XD Sekirei season three probably isn't a thing... still, that is what caught my interest at the moment. Going to still be trying to finish Martian as well though.


End file.
